This invention relates to a hair curler, particularly to one easy to handle and increasing curling effect as well as protecting hair quality.
A conventional hot hair curling method is carried out by hairdressers using hair cutlers to wind hair on them and also using medicine to produce heat to perform hair curling process. As for a cool curling method, a hairdresser winds hair around a hair curler and then envelope the hair with medicine and then wets hair with a curling lotion and warmed up for a preset period of time, and then wash off the curling lotion, and pours a second round of curling lotion in the hair and warm up for another period of time to finish after the hair is confirmed to be surely curled. Then the hair curlers are removed from the hair, always taking at least two hours for cool hair curling. Hot hair curling may take less time, nearly two hours.
Regardless of cool curling or hot curling process, curling appliances have not been designed to have really practical effect, and especially a supplying way of heat energy has not yet improved, leading to some harm to hair quality whenever hair is treated with hot curling process.
In general, the conventional cool or hot curling method or appliances have been found to have disadvantages that operation is slow, curling quality is not good, or hair is hurt.
The objective of the invention is to offer a hair curler easily to operate, increasing curling effect and protecting hair quality.
The feature of the invention is a first curling member of a rectangular shape and having an attach component around its outer surface, and a second curling member of a rectangular shape and having an attach component around its outer surface. The first and the second curling member are attached with each other to clamp hair between them. Lead wires are connected to the first or the second curling member and a heater is placed at a side of the lead wires.